ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
September 2021
September 2021 During the month of September, Yeovil Town F.C played 3 League matches and 1 Carabao Cup fixture. They ended the month 15th in the League and into the Round of 16 of the Carabao Cup. Premier League: MD5 Manchester City Post-match Interview "Another massive performance today! I am almost in disbelief! It felt like we were going to be overrun with the way they created their first goal, but we pulled one back with a pass across goal from Duffus to go in level. But for Degerlund to grab the equaliser directly from the corner was a sight! He has deserved that and it will do wonders for his confidence. It was a great game and I will take 1-point all day!" Premier League: MD6 Leeds United Post-match Interview "That was not the same Leeds that we beat 2-1 Home and Away last season. This team was far more aggressive and passed the ball around nicely. I think they had 13 shots to our 2? I think that says everything. It was a bad game for us and we just couldn't get our footing sorted out. I am pleased we pulled one back but anything further would have been undeserving. Thankfully, we have a cup fixture midweek which presents a chance to rotate the squad, give some players who have not been heavily utilised a chance to make a claim for themselves and build up some confidence!" Carabao Cup: Round 3 Blackburn Rovers Post-match Interview "A well-rounded performance today that deserved the clean sheet. F. Schram was very dominant and commanded his box well! And what a debut for Declan Kelly! The time spent out on loan have done wonders for his maturity on the pitch and he took his goal well. But today was a real Captain's performance from Ryan Seager. A goal and an assist and created plenty more too. If he keeps up this form (not forgetting the assist against Leeds) I might not have a choice but to start him in the league." Premier League: MD7 Everton Post-match Interview "When you come up against the highest scoring team in the league - you can never rule the team out from scoring. We experienced it ourselves. It looked like we could grab a result here today but in the end, their quality told and there was not much we could do about the goals. I gave F. Schram a start today as I was impressed with his midweek performance. Today would be a good taster for him to get ready. As B. Foster is retiring, we're going to manage the exchange between the two well, we hope, and have Frederik in place for around March. Mounie took his goal well though. Dinking it over Pickford was quite delightful. And despite having to pull James off the pitch, it was precautionary. I think he'll be ready for Watford next month." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review A short month, but a tough one. The point at Manchester City is obviously a highlight of Krause's tenure, but consecutive defeats to Leeds and Everton leave us in 15th. Although if you said we would be above Liverpool at the end of September, I would have called you a liar! On the bright side, we're into the Round of 16 for the Carabao and face Lincoln next month, meaning that we actually have a good chance of potentially winning the thing! But let's see. We don't want to get ahead of ourselves! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month Perhaps not one many would have tipped to be getting minutes at the beginning of the season, but Rhys Browne has had a stellar month! Coming off the bench in the first two Premier League game, he helped give the team a new lease of life whilst registering an assist for himself. During his Carabao Cup appearance, he even picked up his first goal of the season before starting the match against Everton ahead of Duffus and grabbed himself another assist. Good stuff Rhys! League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.